


When Parents are Away

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: The Kids Are Alright (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brothers, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: While their parents are out, Tim's attention is stolen away from the T.V when he hears a noise. Discovering his brothers naked and going at it without him!
Relationships: Tim Cleary/Eddie Cleary, Tim Cleary/Joey Cleary, Tim Cleary/Lawrence Cleary, Tim Cleary/Pat Cleary, Tim Cleary/William Cleary
Kudos: 6





	When Parents are Away

A known fact was that when the parents are away, the kids will play.

For the fairly large Cleary family, it was one of those weekends when their parents were away. Meaning that the group of red-headed brothers had the run of the house and it was every Cleary for themselves. For young Timmy, it meant a weekend glued to the TV, enjoying the rare opportunity to watch every show he liked without having to fight for the right to watch what he wanted.

However, that was just the plan.

A plan that didn’t go down as expected, with the Cleary Brothers suffering and releasing a collective groan as the lights went dark. The young Cleary cursed loudly as he got up to see if it was the breaker. Thankfully something that his father had collectively taught all of the brothers was how to fix the breakers, in the emergency case of the power going out. The lights flicked for just a moment, but remained dark. From inside he heard nothing, not even static. So Timmy slammed the breaker box shut and dragged his feet around the garden with a deep grumble.

However from outside of the old house, something caught his attention.

Loud noise.

Knowing that there was no sound coming from the television, his curiosity grew and he decided to find where they came from. He guessed that the noise was coming from his brothers but the loudness and direction that the noise was coming from, was what seemed off. As it seemed like it was all coming from the same area, meaning that if it was them, they were all in the same place.

Timmy squinted. Why would they be hanging out together? The Cleary brothers usually did everything in their power to stay far away from each other. The boy began moving towards the cluster of the noise, attempting to make out what was being said. However as the noise settled and got clearer, all he heard was a mixture of moaning and grunting.

“Are they wrestling…?” Timmy said in a low voice, entering the house.

Eager to join if they were wrestling, probably sock Joey in the nose for stealing his chicken leg last night, Timmy sped up inside. Hurrying down the hallway quietly as possible, hoping to catch the others by surprise. However, the sounds grew clear and he started to hesitate. The closer Tim came to his, Joey, William and Pat’s shared room, the slower Tim became. 

“Mmph! God- Yes- Don’t stop!”

Shocked from what was coming from the room, Timmy placed his ear to the door. His youngest brother, Pat’s voice was squeaky and clear, but those words were like nothing Tim ever heard. Words that had the boy gulping, and wondering if what he heard was what he was thinking it was. Deciding that it would be faster to know what they were doing by seeing instead of thinking, the red-head hastened his steps as it led him to his shared bedroom.

Tim cracked the door open and instantly his eyes bulged, lips well open and mouth ran dryer than a desert. He could almost feel the cacti grow on his tongue.

"What the effing hell is going on in here! Holy fuck guys!" 

The sight was one of disbelief. He couldn’t believe his eyes. There spread out around the room were five of his six brothers; The fact that they were all in one room without much arguing would've been weird on its own already, but more than that was that they were all in the nude. Tim could see their cocks, each rocking erections that hung between their legs. 

His eyes were attracted to Joey, his blonde twink brother with a slim body and muscular chest. So smooth and slim, sitting on their bunk bed with William kneeling between his legs and mouth planted to the older boy’s crotch. Lips wrapped tight around Joey’s length. Lawrence stood nearby, pumping a lengthy cock to the view of his younger brothers. He was big, but not scary big. On the opposite side of the room Tim saw Pat bent over his bed, back arched low and tiny fists clenching the sheets. Teeth buried in his pillow and Eddie behind him with hands on either side of the youngest boy’s hips. Cock driven deep inside the little boy, so it was no wonder Pat had been moaning his tiny head off before.

Tim swallowed hard, feeling his throat scratch.

“L-Lawrence…” Tim stuttered, eyes turning to his eldest brother. Shocked that he was still beating his length. He wanted answers for this, especially from the most devout among them. Lawrence had been in the seminary for Christ's sake! “How can you… how can you take part in this!”

“Oh please, this?” This is nothing, Timmy. We would do things like this all of the time in the seminary,” Lawrence shrugged. “Even the father used to play with us. He was packing.”

“Is that why you love taking it, like Pat?” William giggled as he pulled off Joey’s dick, saliva coating the length. Looking away from his sucking duties, he was surprised seeing Tim. “Oh, you’re not glued to the TV for once… cool,”

Missing the eyeroll coming from his older brother, Will went down on Joey’s dick, returning to sucking hard on his big brother.

Joey took the back of William’s head and forced him up and down. Making sure the boy deepthroated with every push. William was obedient in sucking, not gagging once. “We’ve been doing this for months, Timmy… you’re just such a girl you bitched out to watch TV! Think he wants to join, guys?”

“Oh please, I bet he doesn’t even know how to have real fun?” Eddie teased, watching with a grin as Joey face-fucked William’s young mouth while not missing a beat working on his own little brother into the bed.

Timmy was absolutely gobsmacked at what he just heard coming from the mouths of his brothers. He had just barely found about sex and here they were, his own brothers, including little Pat, just casually doing it, and from their word, apparently had been going at it for a while now.

“You can’t be serious! You guys just… just have sex together! You’re all guys- What about girls, a-and waiting until marriage! And Eddie! Wendy, what about her? H-how can you be doing that with PAT!” Timmy rambled out the first things that came to his mind, stumbling on his words. His heart was beating fast; Pat’s moans and William slurping on cock weren't helping.

Joey rolled his eyes at the younger boy, pushing himself deeper into Will’s mouth. “Seriously Timmy? Don’t be such a dork bro…”

"You need to learn Tim-Tim, men have needs. Since we can't figure a way for Wendy to satisfy me without being caught… This is the next… best… thing!" Eddie exclaimed, ramming his fat six-inch cock into tiny Pat with every other word at the end of his excuse. 

With each firm slam into his tiny hole, Eddie had Pat squealing. 

What was more shocking for Timmy was that the youngest Cleary seemed to be enjoying it, as he was moaning and trying to push back and get more of Eddie's cock with every thrust. Every sound from him getting dirtier and further away from the innocence that he expected from Pat.

"B-but… but..." 

Timmy could only stare at his brothers, unable to figure out how to react to this. None of them seemed to think that this was even a little bit weird. Instead they seemed to be enjoying the bonding that was coming from having sex with each other.

“You know Timmy-boy, if you keep protesting like this…” Joey smirked, teasing the boy. “It might make us think that you are interested in joining us. Maybe you are just jealous you’re not getting some cream of Cleary in you.”

Joey’s smirk grew when he heard a little moan escaping from Pat’s lips. “Mmm Cleary Cream…”

“See, Pat loves it…” Joey smirked. “Bet you will too.”

“Joey!”

Timmy’s nervousness turned into a blush when he saw Joey looking at a certain part of him, with the boy following the line of sight down to where an obvious bulge could be seen in his jeans. Putting both hands over his crotch, Timmy shifted his weight from side to side. He started to get concerned, wondering if Joey’s words were true. If he could be turned on by his brothers having sex, by their naked bodies and moans. 

He stared back at Joey, watching as the older boy stood up. 

Joey’s lips curled into a grin, before his fingers that had been running through William’s hair suddenly gripped it tight. William’s eyes clenched and he gagged softly around the dick. He was pulled off slowly, what must have been a thin seven-inches of dick sliding out of William’s mouth. Just as the tip was twitching in the young boy’s lips, Joey gave a sharp thrust. Slamming it all down William’s tight throat, making a soft bulge appear as he fucked his mouth.

“Ghk!!” William gagged, trying to pull off. Joey was rough for sure, but usually he was allowed to take his own pace. But Joey started to face fuck roughly, pounding down his throat.

“Hot right? Just think you could be on your knees, sucking away on this. If you weren’t such a girl…” Joey teased, making sure Timmy saw every inch, before slamming back in deeper. “Or I’m pretty sure Eddie or Lawerence would love bending you over and pounding your little ass… Law would have learnt a lot from the father about little butts…”

The smirk coming from his own comment, earnt Joey a flip of the finger from his oldest brother.

Timmy watched in awe as William’s mouth was fucked. In and out, going deep down his throat. Those lips wrapped tight and his thin fingers explored down Joey’s thighs. Just as he began to enjoy Joey’s shockingly arousing body, another of his brothers captured his attention.

“E-Ed-Eddie…” Pat whined, trying to get more of his brothers.

“Shut up, tiny slut.” Eddie barked as his feet dug into the bed. His hips came down like a hammer, ramming into Pat’s teeny hole. Pat was stretched wide, screaming in pleasure as he got brutally fucked. 

“Told you, that you should have shut him up with Lawerence’s cock rammed down his throat.” Joey shrugged, motioning at their still stroking oldest brother.

Before Eddie could respond, Joey released a loud moan.

Will, having noticed that Joey’s focus was off of him, took it as an insult and had begun sucking on his older brother’s cock with a renewed passion. Hoping to be rewarded soon with Joey’s far tastier cum.

“Fuck, Will! Shit, bro I’m gonna-” Joey bit his lip, cutting himself off.

Horned up, the dominant boy forced William’s head further down his cock then exploded inside. Pumping ropes of sticky cum down his throat, forcing William to start swallowing or choke. He gulped down the hot liquid, letting it trickle down his throat until the last drop; Milked out from his flicking tongue.

“GAH!” He breathed, glaring in protest. Anything spilled was licked up resentfully as he caught his breath. “Damnit Joey! You know I would’a swallowed even if you didn’t do that!”

“Oh, I know that little bro. My way is just more fun.” Joey chuckled, easing away from Will in order to walk over to Timmy. His still dripping cock swinging between his legs with every step. Timmy gulped from the view, a gulp that turned into a moan when Joey reached out and groped the tent forming in his jeans. “So little brother, wanna join and become a real Cleary boy?”

Will beamed, his mouth leaking a little of Joey’s cum as he added his advice. “Join! It’ll be fun!”

“Yeah, c’mon Timmy. From the looks of it, you are going to love playing with the rest of us.” Lawrence added, watching as Joey openly groped and squeezed the struggling boy’s crotch.

“I-I… N-N…” Timmy began, interrupting himself to moan loudly as Joey squeezed his cock firmly. A squeeze that finally broke him. “Y-Y-YES! Please let me join!”

“Yay! Timmy’s joining!” Pat managed to cry out before moaning again from Eddie’s work.

“Finally!” Joey grabbed Timmy by the shirt and threw him in, where Lawrence caught the boy. He smirked and kicked the door shut as Lawrence grabbed Timmy. “Strip him! Rip his clothes off!”

“W-What? S-s-strip?!” Timmy questioned, nervously looking at his older brother while moving backwards against Lawrence. Feeling just how big, his big brother was.

Lawrence purred as his fingers dug into Timmy’s shirt, before giving a powerful tug and tearing his shirt apart. Muttering about crappy clothing, thin as anything. The scraps of fabric fell to the floor around him, leaving Timmy’s slim pale chest fully exposed. White skin with light pink nipples dotted with tiny freckles. Timmy yelped in surprise. He wasn’t expecting to have his clothes literally ripped off. Will crawled over and undid his big brother’s pants, tugging them down as Timmy kicked off his shoes. Timmy left now in socks and his tighty whities. 

His cheeks were pink as he looked around. The others were all fully nude, and expected him to be.

The view of Timmy in his underwear had the attention of all of the brothers, with Pat and Will’s eyes locking onto the tented tighty whities while chanting. “Take them off! Take them off!”

This was Timmy’s to do. 

Very awkwardly as they all encouraged him, he proceeded to hook his fingers into the waistband. Thumbing the fabric before lowering them down, bending low to remove the underwear. Absently pushing his now bare little ass up against Lawrence’s cock.

“Mmm, damn his ass is fucking soft, boys…” Lawrence moaned from the feeling. Thrusting his large cock against it slightly. Timmy yelped and jumped a little in surprise.

With a squeak, the naked boy shambled away from it, but that just made the length drag down his crack. Lawrence grabbed him, fixing his fat tip against Timmy’s virgin ring. Timmy moaned and whimpered as he got held in place, hole twitching in anticipation. He tried to wiggle away but he was caught.

“Mm… nice and tight, Timmy.” The man purred. “Wish I could just slam straight inside you.”

“Oh god…” Timmy whispered, blushing heavily.

The rest of his brothers didn’t help, with Joey giving the view of his naked body a loud wolf-whistle and a lip-lick. William and Pat cooed over Will’s cock, jealous of his size and the fact Lawrence was willing to pound him straight away. He still barely touched them because they were so small. But should Joey and Eddie choose to double team their holes, Lawrence said nothing. Rather he would take either boy’s mouth or take care of the left out boy.

“S-so what do I do now?” Timmy asked, turning to Joey. He was far too sexy, flexing his muscles and jerking his lengthy cock.

Joey grinned, eyes roaming the boy’s naked body. “Well seeing as it’s your first time, how about you use those lips for something good, and give a blowie.”

It wasn’t a question, nor a request. That was a demand.

Timmy gulped. “A- A blowie? B-but I don’t-”

“It’s either that or you let me ram into that sweet virgin ass of yours…” Lawrence purred, leaning down to whisper into Timmy’s ear. His cock grinding against the younger boy’s flesh again.

Timmy quickly got on his knees, nervously gulping. He shuffled over to Joey, leaving an inch between his lips and that cock. After a deep breath he leaned in and parted his lips, ready to take the cock into his mouth. However, his lips closed around nothing.

“Actually!” Joey said quickly. Tim pouted, wondering why the cock was swiftly taken from him. Joey held it away, then let it come down and slap Timmy. He tapped the boy’s cheek a few times to get it hard again. “I just shot my load and got a bj, so don’t want another just yet. Maybe Will does? He never does anything but take dick,”

“R-Really? He’s going to suck me!” Will almost shouted, excited from the idea of getting sucked by one of his older brothers instead of the other way around.

Joey cockslapped Timmy one more time before stepping away. “Go on Timmy, prove you want to join us!”

Blushing from Joey’s lengthy cock slapping against him, a nervous Timmy moved cover to Will and got in between the younger boy’s spread legs. Gulping as he looked down at the boy’s smaller four-inch cock. Looking over at Joey for encouragement and seeing the boy lightly stroking his seven incher, Timmy began to lower himself down. He didn’t want to back down and be kicked out of the brotherly fun, thus he opened his mouth wider and allowed Will’s cock to slide into his mouth and against his tongue.

It felt strange having it inside his mouth. Part of him wanted to spit it out, tell them this was gay and storm off. Yet, he didn’t believe that. Timmy was urged to taste more, finding himself to like the bitter sweet taste of Will’s cock, rather than be repulsed. He listened to the young boy’s hum as he slid deeper on the cocklet. Wondering if this is how blowing worked. 

“Doing pretty good for a beginner.” Lawrence smirked, moving over to stand by Joey. The pair stroking their cocks in sync.

Will shook his head. The wet lips and tongue made his cock twitch but he felt what the others didn’t. “Um… he’s blowing on it!”

“Wow I didn’t see that coming… but remember Pat’s first blowie. You nearly lost your dick in the first few seconds.” Lawrence chuckled. He came over to Timmy and gently felt through his hair, before starting to move the boy up and down. “Since Joey won’t tell you what to do, I will. Just bob on his dick, suck on it like a sweet! Swirl your tongue around it, keep your lips tight and teeth away,”

Joey snorted as his eldest brother taught Timmy to suck. But watching the freckled boy move on William’s little cock did make him horny. He came over and slapped Will with his dick. “If you know so much about sucking, then I’ll fuck your face!”

Lawrence snorted. “Joey… I could make you cum quicker than you can even think of Timmy’s ass around your pin.”

“Then do it.”

His cockiness only earnt him a firm spank to the ass which Joey deliberately moaned to to tease.

Meanwhile Timmy bobbed on Will’s little cock, sliding his tongue over the small shaft. Just as he was told, swirling tongue while sucking it. He took it deep without trouble. Being so small, it barely touched his throat. Timmy’s pink lips were soft but held on tight. Luckily William was too weak to force him on the dick. Allowing the freckled boy to suck slow, tasting all over it. Running his tongue down along every curve.

"Oh, god… Timmy! stop. I'm gonna-" Will moaned out, humping his older brother’s mouth. 

Timmy tried to pull back. Unsure if he wanted to taste cum. But without warning, William humped faster and eventually shot a watery load inside Timmy’s mouth. Straight down his throat, taking the freckled boy by surprise. After a moment of silence where everyone stopped to listen, they heard a single loud gulp.

“Cool! Timmy swallowed Will’s creamy!” Pat beamed, the younger boy still squirming around trying to get more of Eddie’s cock while fighting the urge to play with Timmy as well.

"Damn Joey, he must be really into it to swallow without command.” Lawrence smirked, reaching over to ruffle Timmy’s red-hair.

“H-he made me!” Timmy protested weakly.

Eddie slammed Pat roughly, then waited for the scream to pass. “Sure he did.”

“He did!” Timmy blushed.

“Dude, you could’ve spit it out.” Joey smirked, teasing his brother.

Timmy glared. “On the FLOOR?!” 

The freckled boy stood up, wiping the delicious young cream from his lips. The other boys just grinned. William just grinned and went over to Lawrence, climbing their big brother before wrapping around his waist. Allowing Timmy to watch in horror, awe, and most importantly lust as Lawrence thrust his big cock deep into their little brother’s tight hole. 

“What the- How’d he- Um… Do Pat and Will really like doing that, guys?”

Joey smirked, and motioned at the younger boys. “Does it sound or look like they hate it dude?”

The younger pair were crying out to the heavens as they rode their big brothers, each taking their thick, meaty cocks down to the roots. Getting their young brains pounded out. Made into pure bottoms from an early age. 

"Oh… S-so, what's next?" Timmy asked in an attempt to change the subject, which seemed to work as the older boys showed off less. Whereas they slowed, Joey approached with a wide grin.

"Well, Timmy boy, lucky for you that while you were having fun, the one that you were so eager to get is now ready! Won't be much, but enough for you." Joey said as he gestured to his lower parts. His seven-incher twitched, jumping high in the air like an excited puppy.

"So, I suck you now?" Timmy asked nervously, wondering if Joey would want what his little brothers were doing instead.

"No, dumbass!" Joey snapped, pulling Timmy in and purring into his ear. "I’m going to fuck your virgin ass."

“W-What… b-but…” Timmy protested, freaking out a little as he stared at Joey’s lengthy seven-inch cock. “Too big! No way!”

"Really? Pat seems to be taking Eddie just fine, and he's even thicker" Joey turned Timmy's attention toward the younger boy who had shifted position so that Eddie was sitting on the bed as Pat was riding him. From his position, Timmy could see clearly how Eddie's cock sank into the hole as it stretched itself to accommodate it. Not to mention the bulge in his tummy. “Mmm… we’ve double teamed his hole sometimes, it’s hella tight!”

“Aiming for Lawrence to join us next time.” Eddie added, smirking down at his young bottom. “This little slut’s gonna love it.”

Timmy swallowed hard. “Y-you mean al-all three?”

“Yeah!” Pat moaned out happily, the boy bouncing happily on the thick cock of his older brother.

Eddie grabbed Pat by the hips and began working that ass rougher. Pounding hard enough to make his balls slap the boy.

"Yes, Eddie!! You always make my butt feel so good! Fuck me, Eddie! Fuck me! More! More!" Pat cried out between moans.Earning him a moan from Timmy who felt his cock throb at the sight.

Not long after, Eddie grabbed Pat's sides and pushed him down as hard as he could onto his cock as he let out a howl. As they stopped moving, Timmy couldn't really see it, but he could tell from Pat's small moan and grunt what was happening. It took a few seconds before both boys finally relaxed, with Pat collapsing on Eddie who was trying to support himself on one hand. Pat was twitching as the length of Eddie’s cock slipped out of the now dripping hole.

"That was sooo great, I love you sooo much, Eddie!" Pat moaned happily as he tightly wrapped his arms around his older brother who just awkwardly patted the boy's head as dribbles of cum leaked out of him onto Eddie's legs.

Timmy heard himself moan.

"Well? You don't want to lose to Pat, do you? Just look at him taking it like a champ!" Joey smirked, as he continued to provoke the younger boy as his hand rubbed the boy's back.

Timmy blushed as he felt Joey’s hand traveling down before reaching the crack, that he knew that his older brother wanted. Timmy instinctively tensed his body, trying to push Joey away, yet he had to admit that Pat's look of pure bliss definitely intrigued him to find out what it really felt like.

“I-I-I’ll do it… but… if I say stop, you will right?” Timmy blushed, gulping that he was agreeing to let Joey’s seven-inch cock slide into him.

“We’re here to feel good, dude!” Joey smirked as he smacked Timmy’s bare butt, making him yelp. 

The older teen didn’t pull away this time, instead pushing back into Joey’s hand and allowing the older boy to massage his small freckled ass. Joey rubbed the silky smooth skin, then pushed the boy over to the bed where a bottle of lube was waiting for them. He picked it up and showed it off to Timmy, who of course didn’t have the faintest clue what KY jelly was.

After a bout of giggles from the little two, Joey sighed.

"This is to make it easier, okay? Just relax bro. I’m not going to make you feel that much pain…" Joey groaned while trying to assure him.

He grinned at the younger red-head as he poured some of the shared lube onto one hand and rubbed it in. A moment later, with some difficulty, he inserted a finger into the younger boy. Timmy let out a grunt as he felt the coldness spread inside him, feeling the finger trying to reach. Then came another and it became slightly uncomfortable as his body tried to push them out. Two fingers became three and Timmy gasped as they kept trying to intrude. His body tensed as he gripped the bed tightly. He already felt so full from this, he wondered how Pat did it and if Joey really could breach it.

Listening to the sounds of Pat and Will being fucked by his older brothers, Joey pushed the three fingers in and out, pumping deeper into the boy with each thrust. Working slowly to stretch that tiny hole wider, making sure Timmy was able to take a good hard pounding.

But his brother continued to hiss in pain, his anal ring feelikg like it was on fire.

“Just relax… Shh, bro, you’re doing great!” Joey assured him in an uncharacteristic tone. He sounded warm and friendly. Timmy pushed his ass back with a groan, feeling every movement inside him. Joey’s fingers hooking around, rubbing and poking. It was working, he was feeling good again. Joey made his ass feel amazing soon enough, finger fucking deep. “Mm, I think it’s ready…”

He pulled his fingers out, and Timmy whined at the loss.

“Don’t worry Timmy… you’re going to love this… just like Pat and Will did.” Joey purred, giving the younger boy’s ass a spank before grabbing Timmy’s hip with one hand and lining up with the other.

Knowing what was coming, Timmy tried to distract himself by watching Eddie impaling Pat’s little body on his thick juicy cock but couldn’t stop himself from screaming as the jolt of pain rocked his system. The teen hated that Joey hadn’t gone for a more gentle pace and instead had simply rammed all seven inches into his ass in one firm movement, leaving the red-head to try and get used to the feeling quickly. It felt so thick inside, stretching him open and reshaping his untouched innards. Timmy growled into the sheets. He wanted it out, but there was this tiny tingle of pleasure blooming. 

With Timmy relaxing slowly, Joey thought it was time to start. His brother moaned as Joey began sliding out of him, sending a sharp searing sensation up through every fibre of his body. The friction felt strange. He didn’t even notice when the whole length almost left him, only when the tip twitched inside. Timmy sighed relieved, but then Joey rammed it all back inside even harder. Impaling Timmy on his cock. This time instead of searing pain and a scream, a long moan was fucked from Timmy’s lip. Something inside felt different, and he couldn’t begin to describe it.

Only knowing that he wanted more.

“M-More…” Timmy moaned out, earning a smirk from all three of his older brothers.

Lawrence took a break from mercilessly pounding William to watch the pair. He slowly pumped his cock into Will, rubbing the boy’s back tenderly. Matching the pace Joey used to fuck their little brother. A tender, slow but hard fucking. “Go Timmy! Taking dick like a champ…”

“Fuck yeah, can’t wait to sink this thick cock into him…” Eddie grunted out, watching the pair as well.

Pat’s eyes were glazed with lust. “Want… T-Timmy… cock…”

Timmy blushed bright red from the comment coming from his brothers, attempting to distract himself from them by focusing on the sensation of Joey’s cock moving in and out of him with a pace that held no mercy. A pace that he found himself oddly enjoying.

“Oh god! More! Joey fuck! Harder! FASTER!” Losing himself to the new sensations, Timmy yelled his desires. Moving his little ass along the length, taking it deep in his freckled butt.

Joey smirked widely and gave a wink to his older brothers, as he gladly gave the younger boy his ‘wish’. Timmy found himself moaning louder as Joey picked up the pace of his thrusting, slamming his seven-inch cock deep into the boy. With every hard thrust getting to the younger boy who was soon matching Will and Pat’s screams of pure pleasure. 

Thinking he had experienced everything until Joey hit that one spot inside him. Young and inexperienced, the sensation quickly overwhelmed him as he could feel all the build up finally burst.

"J-JOEY!" 

Knowing that his little brother had hit his point of no return, Joey pounded Timmy’s younger ass hard as it flexed around him and the boy began shooting the first of many loads in front of his brothers, all over his own bed. Joey pounded Timmy right through his orgasm, slamming his prostate hard.

"Oh fuck yeah little bro. Go on, let it all out! Coat that bed with your seed!" Joey grunted out as he continued to fuck his brother hard, enjoying the tightening hole all the more. “Pat’s gonna love licking that bed clean.”

The stud himself wasn't doing much better as he could feel his second load ready to be released. With a grunt, Joey shoved his cock as deep as he could and unleashed what he managed inside. Oblivious to Lawrence sliding out of William and tossing him over to Eddie, where both little boys lapped at their big brother’s cock. Joey was too focused on pounding his cum into Timmy. As Joey filled him up, Timmy could feel another hot load sprayed on his face. Instinctively, he opened his mouth, taking however little he could get of the thicker and creamier cum in and swallowed it. When he finally calmed down, he opened his eyes to look around and see Lawrence on the side of the bed with his hand around his softening cock, smirking.

"What the freaking hell guys!" 

All of the Cleary brother’s stopped when they heard the shout, cutting any further thought of what was coming next. Noticing the groans coming from the rest of his brothers, Timmy looked over and saw a horrified Frank at the doorway. Shock and disgust coating his face, from what he saw. Not knowing how to handle this, Timmy giggled softly due to his face being coated in cum.

"I'm so telling mom about.. a-a-about.. t-this! All this! You guys are in so much freaking trouble!"


End file.
